Shattering into pieces
by annielovesauggie
Summary: Auggie overhears something about Annie and realizes that she's not dealing with recent events nearly as well as she, and everyone else, thinks she is. He sets out to remind her that she can count on him-always. ONE SHOT.


**A/N Just a little one-shot. I've modified the sequence of some events to fit my story. Enjoy !**

Auggie showed about 15 minutes early for his therapy appointment. It was completely out of character for him. He, usually, was late—on purpose. No sense letting the therapist think that he cared at all about her time. He liked to keep her off balance. He considered it a badge of honor, actually.

He was early though. He swung by Arthur's office to see if there was anything he needed to catch up on, but apparently Arthur was nowhere to be found. Auggie continued, slowly, making his way to the elevator and up to the seventh floor.

He arrived at the outer office and knocked, waiting for the secretary to say something. But there was only silence.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Auggie called out. He waited, but nothing. He made his way inside the waiting room and found a chair. It was only a few seconds later that he could make out distinct muttering coming from the other side of the doc's door. Auggie figured it was rude to eavesdrop on another person's session, so he was about to put in his earbuds when he heard it. _Annie_.

It was a word that could make his pulse jump, if he were being honest with himself. And since there was no one else to witness his curiosity, he got to his feet and moved stealthily to the inner door. He waited to hear another voice besides the doc's, but it was only hers.

"_Agent Walker, suffering from PTSD relating to the death of fellow agent Jai Wilcox. Agent Walker was present at the time of Agent Wilcox's death. Agent Walker suffered physical injuries relating to such. Was treated at the scene and again later at Langley."_

Auggie flinched. He'd known Annie was in the diner when Jai's car exploded, but he had no idea that she'd been close enough to be hurt. He hadn't known. Why hadn't he known?

Auggie was now unashamedly pressing his ear to the door. Again, he heard only the therapist's voice and realized that she was dictating her notes.

"_Walker's behavior since said incident has been increasingly worrisome to her superiors. Unauthorized operations, insufficient backup, little regard for her personal safety…." _

The doc's voice trailed off. Auggie moved back toward his chair. What the hell was going on with Annie? And how had he missed so much?

Just as Auggie was about to pull his cell phone out of his pocket and call Annie, the door opened. Auggie carefully schooled his face into his favorite 'slightly bored' expression and turned to face the doctor.

"Auggie…well…you're just about on time."

"It's a miracle." He said flatly.

"Well, let's not waste time then." She turned and headed into her office.

After an hour, Auggie was more than ready to leave that room behind. He exited her office with promises to return next week. The jury was still out on whether or not he'd follow through. For now though, he had another more pressing matter to deal with. Annie.

He walked directly back to the DPD. As he pulled open the glass doors, he sniffed the air, hoping he'd be able to pick up the scent of grapefruit. There was nothing.

"Annie?" He called out.

"Not here, Auggie." It was Joan's sharp voice that answered him.

"Is she on a mission?"

"No, she's requested an immediate transfer. She no longer works in the DPD."

"What?" Auggie was stunned.

"It seems that Agent Walker felt her talents would be best served elsewhere."

"Joan…"

"Auggie, there's nothing that can be done about it. It was Annie's call." She softened her voice slightly and Auggie could clearly hear the pain that she tried to hide.

"Where is she Joan?"

"I don't know Auggie, but I suspect Lena Smith would know."

"Well there's no chance she'll tell me."

"Not likely."

"I really need to reach her, Joan."

"I'm sorry Auggie."

It was nearly a week when the rumor spread that not only was Annie Walker back, but she had turned a high ranking Yemini official in an off-book mission. It seemed she was forgiven for those sins though considering the value of her prize.

The whole building was abuzz about Annie but to Auggie's frustration, he was still unable to reach her. He was deep into a project when suddenly the scent of grapefruit wafted over him. He rose from his desk immediately and walked directly to her. He tried to con her by asking for her help on a project. She said she was leaving early—taking a few vacation days to help out Danielle and Michael. Auggie knew she was lying-and she knew he knew.

"We'll catch up when I get back."

"Annie—"

"I'm fine. Promise."

Another week passed and nothing. No word. Joan knew nothing. That was obvious. And she was worried. Auggie ran a trace on all her passports—the real one and the NOC. Nothing came up. If she went to California, she hadn't flown. He had known she was lying when they stood face to face at the elevator. He knew it, and he didn't say anything.

He went home that night and tried to relax. A beer and the baseball game on the radio did nothing to calm his nerves. Finally, he went to bed. He tossed and turned for hours, but finally managed to doze off around 2:00. It was only an hour later when he was awoken by his cell phone.

"Hello?" His voice rough.

"Auggie." Barely a whisper came out.

"Annie! Are you okay? Where the hell are you?"

"Lost."

"What do mean 'lost?' Where the hell are you?"

"I'm close." Her voice shook violently. He could barely understand her.

"How close?"

"I walked. Tried to find you. Your apartment."

"You're near my apartment? Where? Look around Annie. Tell me what you see?" He commanded.

"Um….bakery. A comic book store."

"Gemini Bakery?" He asked desperately. It had to be that one. There were always kids from the comic book store coming and going when he stopped there on Sundays.

"Gemini? Are you a Gemini?" She sounded disoriented.

"Agent Walker. Read the sign." He spoke harshly.

"Yes, Gemini Bakery. "She answered automatically.

"Annie. Stay put. Do. Not. Move." He threw on his jeans, t-shirt and sneakers and bolted for the door, grabbing his cane from the side table as he exited. It was only a 10 minute walk on Sunday morning. In the wee hours of the morning, he moved at a brisk walk, his cane tapping a staccato on the empty sidewalk. He was counting the streets when he heard it. He stopped abruptly and closed his eyes. Crying. Whimpering. Like a hurt animal.

"Annie?" He asked into the darkness.

"How did you find me?" he heard from his left. Before he could answer, her slim arms wrapped around his neck in an almost painful embrace.

"Shh. I've got you now. I've got you." He rubbed her back in soothing circles, attempting to quell the almost violent shaking.

"Annie? Annie? Can you make it back to my place?" He felt her head nodding against his chest. She didn't speak, but continued to hold tight as he led them home. He didn't think she even picked her head up from his shoulder to see the route. She just trusted him blindly to get them safely home.

When he entered his apartment, he turned on a few lights to help dispel the darkness for her.

"Annie? What can I get you?"

"Um, a bath. I want to take a bath."

Auggie kissed the top of her head and went into the bathroom and ran the water in the tub. When it was about half full, he called her in.

"Go ahead. I'll be right out here."

"No!" She grabbed onto his sleeve. "Don't leave. Please."

"Okay. It's okay." He reached out to her and ran his hands down her arms to warm her. "I'll stay. You go ahead and get undressed. I won't peek. Promise." He waited for her to laugh, but there was only silence. He reached out again and gently pulled her shirt over her head. Next he touched her waist and discovered the skirt she wore. He moved his hands to her back and slid the zipper down until the garment fell to her feet. He felt her step out of it.

"I can do the rest."

"Good. I don't think my cheeks could get any redder." Again he waited for her little laugh, but there was only silence. He heard the sounds of her entering the water. He made his way to the toilet and sat on the closed lid.

"Annie? What happened?" He asked after several silent minutes.

"Where should I start?" She choked back a sob and began quietly weeping.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Your clothes smell like blood."

"Oh God. It's Hector's."

"Hector?"

"Simon's handler."

"Who's Simon?"

"He's a FSB agent. I was….working him."

"He killed his handler? Why?"

"He made me. Hector. He made me as a spy. He was going to have Simon kill me."

"And Simon killed his handler instead? Why Annie?"

"He….he and I….I think he loves me, Auggie."

"Where's Simon now?"

"He's in the wind."

"Christ, Annie!" Auggie stood up and roughly ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell else have you been up to?" He was met with only her silence. "I'm sorry. I've just been so worried about you."

"Why?" She sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Why? Why? You're my friend!"

"But….you left…When you left for Eritrea…and Danielle left….and Jai…..there was no one." She sounded like such a wounded bird, it broke his heart.

"Annie, no."

"I don't want your pity, Auggie. That's not what this is about. I just figured my calling was this job, that's all. I'm a good spy. A bad sister, a bad girlfriend, and apparently a lousy best friend, but I' m a good spy."

"Why do you think you and I aren't friends anymore?" He asked gently.

"I found about Parker. I heard it at the water cooler. Literally, at the water cooler."

"Clichés are clichés for a reason…"

"Yeah, well… I knew you wanted to talk to me. I wanted to talk to you too, but then I had to go. You deserved better for a friend. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She wept again.

Auggie was silent. He sat with his head in his hands wondering what he should say to this broken yet brilliant girl.

"Anyway," she continued, "I was already on my way to Cuba. You needed me and I was in Cuba."

"You were in Cuba? Annie! What were you thinking! There's no extraction, if you got caught… They'd kill you!"

"I know, Auggie. I thought…..I thought I'd never get out alive. I thought…."

"God, Annie. I almost lost you and I didn't even know where you were."

"I'm out. I made it out. I passed on good intel too." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself, he thought.

"Annie, you can't keep going like this. You'll break into a million pieces." He moved over and sat on the edge of the tub. He could hear the water gently lapping against the side of the tub as well as her shallow breathing. He was wondering if she'd say more, but then he felt her head on his knee. He reached out and touched her wet hair and pushed it away from her face.

"Auggie..." her voice was so fragile, it undid him.

"I'm here, Walker. I'm always gonna be here."

"You and I eat in that diner sometimes."

Auggie felt his body jerk. "I know, Walker. I know." He could feel her body trembling.

"You always get the egg white omelet."

"And you get that disgusting veggie wrap."

"Jai died. Jai died and all I could think was that it could've been you." She sounded so exhausted.

"You didn't kill Jai."

"I know, but still. I was glad….so glad you weren't there that day."

"When I heard about the explosion and about Jai…..there were a few minutes when no one knew if you were alive or dead. Annie, when I heard your voice on the phone, I never in my life have felt such relief. Jai was dead and all I could feel was relief."

"He's dead. He's dead and you're alive." Her voice was flat.

"And so are you. I'd like to keep it that way. C'mon, let's get you out of that tub."

He got up and grabbed one of his huge white towels and wrapped her up in it. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed.

"Auggie?"

"I'm here, Annie."

"Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as he crawled into bed next to her and pulled her close.


End file.
